


The Empress's Consort

by EvilFuzzy9



Category: Outbreak Company
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Female Character, Concubines, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Happy Sex, Harem, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Master/Servant, Multi, Oral Sex, Petralka is the One With a Harem, Reverse Harem, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinichi Kanou is a missionary of otaku culture to the Eldant empire. More importantly, he and Myucel and Minori Koganuma are also escorts and concubines of the Holy Empress, Petralka Anne Eldant III. [oneshot, smut, requested by Sokka the Man]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empress's Consort

"Amuse me, Shinichi. I'm bored."

Empress Petralka sat on the lap of the Japanese otaku missionary, Shinichi Kanou. She held up a manga book from his collection and offered it to him, her bum pressing down tightly on his lap.

Shinichi took the manga with a shaky hand. Petralka could feel the heat radiating from him.

She smiled.

"What is the title of this book?" she asked, despite being able to read it just fine herself, by now.

"Uh... _Secret BL Harem Orgy_ ," Shinichi said, reading this with some obvious hesitation.

Petralka smiled. She could hear the embarrassment in his voice.

"Koganuma recommended this to me," she told Shinichi, shifting intently on his lap. He squirmed beneath her.

"Yes, I did," said Minori Koganuma with a nod and a smile, looking very pleased with herself. She settled herself down beside Petralka and Shinichi. "I think its time the empress be introduced to the more _interesting_ parts of our culture."

She grinned enthusiastically, her cheeks red and her eyes twinkling. Myucel sat down opposite Minori, looking intrigued. Petralka wriggled in what might have been eagerness and might have been a deliberate teasing of Shinichi. Either way he groaned.

Then he gave Minori a sideways look.

"Please don't corrupt them," he said.

The JSDF soldier rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please, as if _you_ aren't. I'm just introducing them to something any healthy girl would be interested in."

Shinichi opened his mouth to reply, but Petralka interjected.

"Disrobe, Shinichi," she said. She had flipped open the manga in his hand and begun scanning through the pages. "I want to make a comparison."

Myucel squeaked, her face turning pink. Minori seemed comparatively unperturbed, even a little amused. Shinichi blushed, looking at the empress.

"Uh..." he said. "Petralka?"

She swung her legs over his and turned in his lap to give him a haughty, imperious look. Despite her diminutive stature she managed to look remarkably imposing. He couldn't help shivering, and not just from the feel of her posterior moving against his lap.

"You are my concubine," she told Shinichi, arms crossed over her chest.

Shinichi blushed at this reminder. He wasn't sure how the jump had been made from missionary and cultural representative to concubine of the Holy Empress, but it was all quite official. The Japanese government was eager for trade rights with Eldant and access to its abundant natural resources, and the higher ups had very quickly made the concession.

"Yes, Kanou-kun," said Minori blithely. "You're the empress's concubine. If she decides to share you with her cousin..."

Her eyes practically danced with merriment.

"So are you," Shinichi grumbled at Minori.

She waved dismissively in response.

"Do you want me to disrobe as well, Empress?" interjected Myucel, addressing Petralka with a bow of the head.

"Hm? Oh, yes," said Petralka as though she had only just noticed the half-elf. "You might as well. Make him hard for me." She then looked at Minori, into whose lap she scooted to let Shinichi access his trousers. She handed the BL doujinshi to the brunette. "Read it to me."

"I thought you wanted Shinichi to read it for you," said Minori, though she accepted the proffered book.

"I changed my mind," said Petralka. "Read it to me."

Minori looked sidelong at Shinichi and Myucel, who were undressing. The latter was trying not to stare at the former, while the former was less reserved. Both were blushing.

Smiling, Minori looked down at Petralka, who was reclining on her side, nestling her cheek against Minori's ample bust and watching as Shinichi lowered his pants. Petralka was the very picture of elegant repose, but her eyes were bright and intent on the curve of Shinichi's buttocks, the swell of his lean chest, and the sway of his dangling, flaccid prick. She smirked, watching Shinichi's manhood begin to twitch as he stared at Myucel's bared breasts and naked pussy and round, pert behind.

Minori began reading from the doujin. She voiced the different characters with enthusiasm, and soon became raptly absorbed in the quote-unquote _plot_ as she read aloud to the empress. Petralka listened absentmindedly, but focused more on Myucel and Shinichi. Idly she reached up to grasp one of Minori's large breasts through the fabric of her shirt. Minori, who was already panting and a bit sweaty as she read the climax of the first love scene, took in a sharp breath and shivered, groaning and squirming underneath Petralka.

" _'Ahhn... Not so hard, master..._ _'_ " said Minori, still reading the dialogue.

Petralka undid the buttons of Minori's shirt lazily, one by one, even as she beckoned for Myucel and Shinichi to rejoin them. She exposed Minori's cleavage, ample, creamy, vaguely sweet-scented. More she bared, stripping Minori of her shirt, and then her bra, revealing nipples large and stiff. With a free hand Petralka lifted up the front of her dress. She was wearing nothing underneath.

"Peasant," she said to Minori. "I am aroused by your storytelling. Pleasure me as you read."

She stared at Shinichi's naked body as she said this, and she smiled when she saw his eyes fall upon her own sex. She met his gaze loftily even as Minori brought up a hand to cup her groin, stroking her pussy and making her shudder pleasurably. She listened to Minori's continued narration and watched Shinichi's cock stir as the JSDF soldier in whose lap she sat subserviently caressed her pussy.

" _'Oh, you cute little thing...'_ " Minori said, panting as Petralka grabbed at her bosom, seizing idle handfuls of plump and pillowy mammary flesh with quiet amusement. Her fingers slid up and down between the empress's nether lips, pushing a little closer down with every other stroke, slowly and gingerly beginning to part Petralka's labia. Her thumb stimulated the girl's clit. " _'Mm, I love seeing the face you make when I touch you like this. It makes me so hard.'_ "

She peered sidelong at Myucel and Shinichi, following Petralka's gaze to see young Mr. Kanou's cock slowly but surely rising to full mast as he looked between the two of them and Myucel. He looked at Minori's exposed breasts, which Petralka groped ever more vigorously, hefting and squashing and rolling about. He looked at Petralka's bared pussy, which Minori fondled and slowly spread, cupping and gradually fingering. He looked at Myucel's entire naked body, which she showed him with hardly any shame or reluctance, being so lovingly obedient.

Petralka purred happily, smiling from ear to ear and lazily bucking her hips. Softly she craned her head and kissed one of Minori's large, creamy tits. She moaned a little as Minori thrust a finger earnestly into her pussy, churning her digit throughout a growing warmth and moisture. She leered possessively at Shinichi's naked body, which was lean but not muscular, slender if not particularly fit. His skin was soft and smooth as a woman's might have been, little worn by work or sun. Her eyes then flicked to Myucel, who was looking at Shinichi's naked form with longing and clearly restrained herself only through a great force of will.

"Servant," she spoke, addressing the half-elf with a lofty, condescending sort of tone even through the quiet grunts and sighs of pleasure which left her mouth. " _Myucel_ ," she needlessly clarified. "Make Shinichi hard for me. I want him."

Petralka could have done this herself, if she really wanted. She'd studied enough of the relevant materials in Shinichi's collection to know how to arouse a man, how to make his phallus grow and stiffen in readiness for procreation. She had even done a few of those things, putting that knowledge to practical use. But she was **empress** , the divinely appointed sovereign of Eldant, and many of those acts were simply beneath her. Whether she loved Shinichi or not (and she truly did, beneath all the pomp and pretense) there were some things too low and vulgar for her to contemplate.

Put more plainly, it was just too embarrassing.

But Myucel was not nearly so hampered. She was a maidservant and a dutiful one, and she did not balk at the sight of her master's naked body, for such still was Shinichi to her, even though both now were Petralka's concubines. It wasn't that she was without shame or decency. Were she dealing with an equal, Myucel would indeed grow flustered and giddy, but telling herself that this was simply her duty as Shinichi's maid, as a servant of the empress's concubine, she could swallow any nervousness as easily as she swallowed his cock.

And that she tool into her mouth with a practiced ease. She often served such a purpose as this in the empress's bedchambers, stimulating Shinichi so that he was good and hard for Petralka. And Minori did similarly to Petralka, pleasuring her to make her hot and wet in preparation for intercourse. Foreplay was for lesser mortals. Petralka might condescend to do such things now and then out of curiosity, or as a show of earnest affection, but when it was just a matter such as this, she did not bother.

"Mm, mmf, mwah," Myucel grunted as she slurped on Shinichi's cock, smacking her lips and fondling his balls. She sucked him and kissed him and serviced him dutifully. Her face was ruddy in a mix of pleasure and embarrassment. She was on her knees, her modest and perky bosom rising and falling with slow, sultry breaths.

"Nngh... M-Myucel..." gasped Shinichi, stiff as a board and red as a beet. His back was ramrod straight, rigid, his toes curling. His eyes were squeezed half shut, his mouth lolling half open, shivers wracking him now and then as the maid sucked his dick. He stroked her hair and her cheek, tenderly touching her as she lewdly nursed between his legs.

Petralka watched, shivering gladly, panting a little more, feeling her face heat up and tingle. She bucked her hips and urged Minori's fingers deeper, more forcefully still kneading and teasing the brunette's great, hefty bosom. Her eyes glued to Shinichi as they were, all she could see was his face as he looked from Myucel to herself, and stared at her with the understanding that soon enough he would be inside her, pleasuring her as was his duty.

" _'Noo, master...'_ " moaned Minori as Petralka eagerly pinched her nipples, biting a lip and shuddering euphorically, close to losing herself in pleasure. " _'Please, not there... it hurts... it hurts and it feels so good, it feels like I'm going to..._ ❤ _'_ "

Moisture dribbled down Petralka's thighs. She felt herself aching and tingling and itching to be filled. Minori's fingers were deft and sly, but they had no real girth, no special length. They could not satisfy Petralka, at least not in such a base and primal way as Shinichi could. She wanted _him_ above all else, and she would have him. He was hers to do with as she wished, at least insofar as any concubine would be.

"That's enough, cow-at-arms," said Petralka, addressing Minori with one of the specially demeaning pet names she had for the buxom soldier of Nippon. "I am ready." Then to Myucel, she said: "You have had your fill of Shinichi Kanou. It is time for me to have him."

Myucel removed her lips from Shinichi's manhood, obediently if not without some small reluctance, a twinge of disobedient longing for the man still glittering in her kind, warm eyes. Petralka had grown fond of the half-elf, and was rather indulgent with her, but all matters of race aside Myucel was a maid, a _commoner_ , while Petralka was royalty, the supreme leader of Eldant. It would simply be gauche for Myucel to get in Petralka's way, and she accordingly moved aside to let Shinichi's hard, fairly substantial cock stand bare and erect.

Still there was an ache of desire to be seen in the half-elf's demeanor, and there could be no mistaking the more vulgar signs of flushed skin, stiff nipples, or moist loins. Myucel was desirous of Shinichi, and were it not for Petralka's superior rank and claim she might have continued on with him, perhaps even to proper intercourse and not mere foreplay.

Petralka stood up from Minori's lap, and the soldier aided her in shedding her dress. Petralka was soon as naked as Myucel and Shinichi, and just as horny too, though she would not have phrased it so crudely herself. She looked at Shinichi, staring into his eyes, feasting on the unhindered view of his naked body. She surveyed his lean chest, his flat stomach, his lissom arms and legs, his slender form and pleasantly curving ass, his deft fingers and respectable cock.

The last fit his body as well as the rest, but it was nonetheless of generous size and comely shape. It curved a little to the left, lined with veins, the shaft still pale with a kind of virginal freshness, although beginning to darken. It was long, as far as Petralka could tell, standing almost two hand-widths high. Fairly thick it was also, or so it always felt when it entered her sex. Goodly but not unbearable, small enough to fit most women while big enough also to please.

She appreciated the sight of his body. It was a pleasing view, Shinichi handsome in a soft and boyish sort of way. His relatively fair complexion and little weathered features put her in mind of nobility, of the sons of wealthy and powerful lords who had no need to labor out of doors. But he was also intriguingly exotic, his coloration vaguely sallow if not in a sickly sort of way, and the apparent slant of his eyes was very striking. Moreover his bearing and demeanor were an odd mix. In some ways his speech seemed naturally courteous, not so much a willful deference as the default manner of his people in treating with others, yet he could also be bracingly, even _gallingly_ familiar.

At times he acted like a shallow lecher, while at others he espoused ideas so strange—so new and _foreign_ —that he seemed either very wise or very naive. He was passionate and excitable about the most trivial things, obsessed with foolish diversions and flashy theater. He was secular-minded if not truly a heathen, ignorant and sometimes abrasively contrary to the mores and values of Eldant. Yet he did not scorn all their beliefs; he expressed respect for the traditions of charity and hospitality, and admiration for their songs and epic tales, their lore and history, even if these did not personally interest him.

In truth the only traditions he scorned were the ones most difficult to reconcile with the deepest and oldest teachings of Eldant's religion. He disdained the subjugation, oppression, and belittlement of the nonhuman peoples, expressing an egalitarian sort of kindness which the very generous might call almost saintly. Petralka even found herself begrudgingly in agreement with him. It was hard to swallow, yet on some level it seemed right, more deeply in line with the traditional morality and ethos she had been raised with.

Some took offense at the vulgar obsessions with violence and sexuality some of his culture's works seemed to express, and also the near idolatry he showed in his treatment of those works, but Petralka found him amusing. She was fond of him, and more deeply still _attracted_ to him. They did not share all the same beliefs or opinions, but she loved him for her part. Of course, as he was a foreigner of common birth, whatever his diplomatic position within the court, she could hardly take him to be her husband. So she made him her concubine instead, and took also Minori to disguise her motivations, compensating the Japanese government accordingly.

And Myucel wound up coming along as well, unwilling to be parted from her master.

Petralka looked once more into Shinichi's eyes. She smiled at him, seeing him belatedly draw his own gaze back up from her naked form.

"Your body is pleasing to look at," she said. "Do you enjoy looking at mine, too?"

Shinichi nodded enthusiastically, unable to help himself. Petralka was gladdened by this response. Her hips she cocked to one side, swaying them as she walked up to the _nihonjin_. Her posterior rolled subtly left and right with her regal strut, tilting alternately with each step. Small, pert breasts heaved with lusty breathing.

"That's good. I would hate to disappoint," Petralka purred, placing a hand on Shinichi's hip. They were mere inches apart, now. His manhood pressed against her abdomen, and she had to crane her neck to look him in the eye. A smile tilted her mouth, and her eyes twinkled cheerfully. "Now touch me, Shinichi. I want to feel your hands on my body."

He did as commanded, and not just in deference to her authority. With barely disguised eagerness he laid hands on Petralka's petite bosom, tenderly and reverently caressing her chest. Her skin tingled and burned at his touch, and she moaned happily. His palms enveloped the nubs, the small and barely there mounds of her bust, his fingers working around them in circular, spiraling shapes. He squeezed what could be squeezed, massaging her chest with all the delicacy and care of a pilgrim handling sacred relics.

Petralka reclined, leaning into the form of Minori who embraced her from behind. The back of her head sank into the cleavage of Minori's large, pillowy breasts, and her bottom was cupped by one of the soldier's hands while another reached around to grasp at Shinichi's cock. She fondled Petralka's ass and worked Shinichi's shaft, kissing the top of the empress's head. Fingers sank into the soft tissues of Petralka's aristocratic bum, which was yielding and pliable compared to Minori's own very firm, muscular backside. The soldier had a firm grip, stronger than Shinichi and also more familiar with a woman's intimate pleasures.

Shinichi continued to reverently stroke and rub and handle Petralka's chest, and he bowed his head unthinkingly as if to kiss her. Petralka generously obliged, much desiring such herself, and craning her own head she matched the missionary's lips, sealing their mouths together as his cock, kept stiff and ready to go by Minori's ministrations, pulsed and throbbed against her abdomen. Their mouths opened somewhat awkwardly together, and clumsily but enthusiastically their tongues met and fumbled around. They were still inexperienced with such passionate kisses as this.

At nearly the same time Myucel got onto her knees between their legs, knowing her duty and feeling ready to do it, her cheeks flushed and her bosom heaving, her womanhood moist and her lips sweetly puckered. Obsequiously she pressed her lips to Petralka's sex, kissing the empress between the legs. It soon became an open-mouth kiss. She thrust her tongue forth, laving its tip briefly about the base of Petralka's swollen clitoris, causing the violette to gasp and moan into Shinichi's mouth, bucking her hips, grinding her ass against Minori's hand and mashing her pussy into Myucel's face.

"Ohhh, that's good of you," Petralka breathed, her eyelids fluttering as Myucel began to lick her maidenhood. She placed a hand on the half-elf's head even as she raised another to caress Shinichi's chest, soft and lean, pushing Myucel's lips harder between her legs. "Mm, service me well."

She then resumed kissing Shinichi, who was panting and blushing, rocking his frame and sliding his hands up and down her breast. They moaned lowly and sultrily, the both of them. Petralka luxuriated in the attentions of her concubines, of Minori attending her bottom, and Shinichi massaging her breasts, and Myucel licking her pussy. She felt Shinichi's cockhead press against her belly with a pulse, twitching in Minori's grip.

"The empress is especially beautiful today," said Minori, sliding a finger between Petralka's buttocks. Her breasts almost completely enveloped Petralka's head, one meaty tit resting on either one of the loli sovereign's slight shoulders, while her palm cupped the violette's buttock and rolled it one way and another. A fingertip prodded Petralka's anus while a thumb slid over Shinichi's penile meatus, the slit in the tip of his cock. Both shuddered at these touches, their bodies wracked by convulsive jolts of pleasure.

"She's always beautiful," groaned Shinichi, his lips breaking apart from Petralka's as he threw his head back, shivering still and panting from all the touches and sensations he felt.

"You flatter me, thralls," said Petralka in a theatrically haughty tone, addressing both Japanese nationals. She bucked her hips away from Minori's teasing anal prod to slam her pelvis hard against Myucel's face. The half-elf's nose was promptly buried amidst her pubic hair, her tongue thrusting and swirling through moist, velvety folds of womanflesh. "Mmnnng!"

She bucked her hips again and pushed Myucel's lips harder still against her sex. She curled her toes as Minori slipped the tip of a naughty, inexorably probing finger up her anus. A shudder. Shinichi kneaded her breasts and kissed her again, more deeply and more skillfully than before. He pinched her nipples and ground the tip of his aching, pulsating cock against her abdomen.

Petralka felt Minori's breasts further envelop her as Shinichi's ravenous lips pressed her head back and down. She moaned blissfully in the warmth of their bodies and her own heavenly lust. She spread her legs wider and flexed her buttocks, clenching herself in a tight pucker around Minori's finger. She felt good enough to die, but she didn't plan on doing that anytime soon.

Myucel lifted her head, and she licked Petralka's clit again, closing her lips around it in a seal. Gently she nibbled, then started to suck. Petralka gasped and convulsed and kicked uncontrollably, and she felt herself swell and overflow, spilling forth a bounty of nectar over Myucel's lips, chin, and chest. She came in the half-elf's face, a large and blissful orgasm that gushed down even unto her tits, flecking them with a pungently fragrant moisture.

Myucel pulled her head back and looked up into Petralka's eyes, gazing subserviently at the empress. Petralka was twitching and blushing and softly mewling, her face bright pink and her pussy deep red, considerable moisture glistening on her smooth, white, plump little thighs.

"Is your majesty pleased by my service?" said Myucel breathlessly, licking and softly smacking her lips. Her breasts heaved, dappled and glossy with Petralka's arousal and her own beaded sweat.

Petralka did not answer this. She simply turned and raised her legs and draped them loosely around Shinichi's waist.

He and Minori supported the empress, holding her up belly-down between them. Myucel, seeing this, moved up beneath Petralka. She wrapped her legs around Petralka's and craned her head, pressing her face into Minori's cunt now even as she sandwiched her own sex up beneath Petralka's, spreading to expose her pussy below the empress's.

They sat themselves on the floor in this manner. Myucel and Petralka with their legs around Shinichi's waist, their pussies pressed tightly together on level with his cock. Petralka's face in Minori's bosom, taking a nipple into her mouth and suckling once more to make the brunette lewdly moan. Myucel's face in Minori's lap, licking her clit and her pussy much as she had Petralka's. Shinichi and Minori holding them, Minori's hands on Myucel's backside and Shinichi's between Myucel and Petralka's chests, mashed between Myucel's globes and Petralka's bumps, rubbing the nipples of both.

"Oh, yes," purred Petralka, smiling down at Myucel, up at Minori, idly swaying her hips to invite Shinichi. "You are the finest concubines in all the land, I'm sure. There cannot be any so loyal, beautiful, or dutiful as to match you three."

Myucel moaned, smacking her lips and slurping at Minori's sex. Minori shivered and groaned, and she leaned forward to kiss Shinichi as Petralka resumed teasing and ravishing her bosom. Shinichi met Minori halfway and bucked his hips as their lips pressed together, pressing the tip of his hard, wonderful cock between Myucel and Petralka's flowers. His shaft rubbed both of them, and they both felt ready to melt.

"Mm, mm."

"Mwah, nguh!"

"Nnn, fff...!"

"Gwagwauuuuh...!❤"

All four of them made lewd, muffled noises. They were nearing the brink, each and every one. It wouldn't be much longer.

Shinichi angled himself upward, pressing his phallus hard and close between Petralka's labia. The empress gasped into Minori's breasts, her entire frame shuddering with the _SMACK!_ of Shinichi's pelvis slapping into hers. Her thighs sandwiched his hips, her buttocks smote his navel, her nipples dug into his palms, and her pussy graciously enveloped his hot, throbbing manhood.

Petralka luxuriated in the feeling. Her eyes rolled in their sockets, and her toes curled, and fresh sweat slicked her form. She brought one hand up to tease at Myucel's chest even as Shinichi fondled hers, and another down to stroke Myucel's sex as Shinichi thrust into hers. She felt his shaft rub against her hand, and his scrotum smacked rhythmically. Myucel squirmed and convulsed as Petralka pleasured her.

Minori kissed Shinichi fiercely, hungrily, bathing in the kisses and nibbles with which Petralka showered her chest. She bucked her hips and squeezed her thighs around Myucel's head, moaning deeply and sultrily as the half-elf ate her out. She sucked on Shinichi's tongue as they swapped no small amount of spit.

Myucel licked Minori's pussy and lapped up her juices, teasing her clit and her labia and her silky inner folds. She bucked her hips, grinding her sex on Petralka's fingers, panting and shivering. She felt Shinichi's manhood rubbing against her sex, his balls smacking her thighs as he thrust into Petralka.

Shinichi kissed Minori hotly, their tongues twisting and rolling together. Drool trickled down lips, eyes glassy, his breathing ragged and his body hot. Ruddy skin was flush with sweat, and he was panting, gasping, groaning as he fondled Petralka's bosom and thrust into her pussy. He fucked her as per her desire, dutiful and passionate.

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

_Thluck, thluck._

_Squelch!_

The noise of their bodies, of their sexes, of their groaning and moaning and labored, rapid breathing was a sensual cacophony. A blur and a smear and glistening, blushing, quivering flash of color and heat and smell and touch. Senses seemed to twist and melt together as their bodies joined and joined and JOINED.

Petralka bit on Minori's nipple, pinched Myucel's nipple and seized her clit, her body seizing up in a blissful convulsion as her flesh raced on up to the zenith of carnal experience, the utmost pinnacle of worldly sensation knowable to man and woman (and woman and woman).

Her mind went blank. All she knew was what she could taste, what she could smell, what she could hear, see, _feel_. And heaven above, but she felt so much! Her heart was racing so fast and so furiously that it felt ready to burst. Her loins flamed and throbbed and flooded and ached. Shinichi's goodly, generous cock ground inside her cunt and filled her with such a thrill of shameful delight.

She was dying.

She was coming.

She yanked her head back and cried out in ecstasy, praising the deeds and the bodies of her three faithful concubines.

"Yes! Yes! YESSS!" she wailed, her face beet red and twisted into the very picture of orgasmic bliss.

Petralka came, and everything for a good while afterwards seemed an irrelevant distraction from that fact. For as long as she basked in the glow of that single exquisite moment, she knew nothing but euphoria, and cared about nothing but herself and her three perfect, lovely concubines.

Holy Empress Petralka Anne Eldant III came as Shinichi came in unto her, and for an hour afterward she would do nothing but lounge and luxuriate and bask.

It was the best kind of indulgence, and perhaps the finest perk of sovereignty. She was content. They, too, were content, and the four of them rested, curled up together.

They slumbered in splendid satiety.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This oneshot was a "request" for Sokka The Man. I had fun with it, personally. Reverse harems are fun too, especially if half the members are still female. :P
> 
> Admittedly only seen like the first few episodes of the anime before the plot drama lost me, but the characters were nice—what I saw of them, anyway. Consider this AU, if you want.
> 
> Updated: 8-11-16
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


End file.
